Insanity's beauty
by RoseandThorns
Summary: Yami loses control of his sanity and Yugi can only grieve his dark-cliched I know.


Hello people! Thought I'd try a different writing style but I don't think I'll write like this again. I'm not a big fan of third person.

Anyway, enjoy!

Keep happy and reviewing!

Much love!

...

Insanity's beauty

The rain hit the window above him steadily. In his despairing state the rain seemed to be mocking him. Laughing, telling him he was a fool for daring to believe again. How had he even thought he still had a place in Yugi's life? Yugi had grown away from him. His biggest mistake had been leaving the first time. That had broken the connection he had between himself and the Hikari. Now it was just a splinter in his mind, faded and grey. Yugi had no adoring glances for him now. He went to Jou for protection, Honda for his problems and Anzu for his dreams. Yami was left behind in a changing world. Yugi's silence cut through Yami worse than any pain he's ever had before. He couldn't work out what he'd done wrong. His world was now tinted with darkness. He could see his own shadows at every turn. They scared him as they twisted for him, wanting to draw their son back into their embrace. The ancient Pharaoh refused and they became more persistent. He could not guarantee his friend's safety. He was left with fears of lonely, endless years in the puzzle. The puzzle that had been his curse hung uselessly around his neck. It was little more than a horrible reminder of what he'd lost. The love he'd never had but always wanted. Would always want it. But he knew he could never have it. A love as pure as Yugi's should never be wasted on a Yami. The darkness had no business falling in love with the light. He refused to taint the light with his darkness. Yami sighed, violently rubbing away a tear on his cheek. He was heartbroken that it had come to this. Yami zipped up his bag with a shaky breath and grabbed his coat. He was running away. He was a coward. He crept down the hall and hovered on the landing. Yugi was in his room, laughing with Jou, Honda and Anzu. There was no room for him in this house. They didn't even see what they were doing to him. Yami never realised how proud and selfish Yugi's friends could be. He found a small bubble of hate for everyone in the house growing inside him. The anger of a Yami is a deadly force. Bakura had told him this once before. Yami's anger was burning inside him. He turned back to his room. With a shout that the whole house heard he tore of the puzzle from around his throat and brought the puzzle down on the table. It splintered and shattered. He didn't care. Snarling he clambered up on the windowsill and stretched out, the rain peppered his face. He had snapped, he knew he had. He could feel his darkness licking around his legs. Somewhere inside him , he was horrified that he had released his darkness.

"Yami?" Grandpa asked

They all called him Yami. He had asked to be called Atemu. Yugi had become upset and Yami had relented, agreeing to become the darkness he was trying to escape from. He felt he had signed away his own soul and received nothing in return. Yami silently regarded the old man through haunted crimson eyes.

"What's wrong?"

That was false care. They didn't care. Yami wasn't a fool. He knew pity when he saw it. They pitted the abandoned Pharaoh that he was. He had no place in the world. Nowhere to run to but he was still leaving.

"Come back inside Yami."

Yami shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes. To say that Grandpa was shocked was an understatement. What had happened to the proud Pharaoh that had reduced him to tears?

"Why did you break the puzzle Yami? Was it hurting you?"

A nod.

"Come back inside and we can help you. Have you told Yugi?"

An undignified snort came from the man crouched in the window "He doesn't care."

His voice cracked from disuse. How long had it been since someone had taken the time to talk to Yami? Yami leant forward, judging the jump down.

"He does care! YAMI! Don't jump!"

He makes it sound like suicide. The thought flickered through Yami's mind. He hadn't thought of suicide. A laugh almost escaped his lips at his incoherent babbling mind. Without his light, he had little sanity. Over time it would fade completely. Might as well use what little he had left to ensure this family stayed unharmed. He tensed, preparing his body for the impact and his mind for his slow down hill fall.

"Yami! What are you doing?" Yugi cried

Yami swivelled, pinning Yugi with his eyes, so wild and deadly. Yugi balked and saw the discarded puzzle on the floor. So that had been the rip in his soul. He tried to challenge Yami with pleading eyes but they were dismissed. Yami turned away as the remainder of the gang filed into the room. He heard the collective gasp and Yami smirked.

"Yami? I don't understand. Why?"

"There's nothing to understand Hikari. I refuse to stay where I am not welcome."

Yami's eyes rolled back to focus on the world outside. A wet tongue flashed over chapped lips, a sadistic giggle bubbling from his throat. In that moment Yugi knew how far his Yami had fallen. He no longer possessed the strength to pull himself back up.

"I want you to stay. Please." Yugi begged

Yami gave a sob disguised as a laugh.

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have let things get this far."

"What does that mean?"

Lightening crashed around them and Yugi saw the silhouette of Yami. Yami's eyes were darkened and dead. There was nothing left of the partner Yugi had shared his life with. He screamed as Yami leant backward out of the window and plummeted away from him. Yami hit the ground with a grunt, wincing as he landed harder than he intended to. He looked up into the disgusted eyes of Anzu. A forgotten demon stared back at her, it's eyes alive with malice and darkness. She felt the malevolence in the soul below her and a shiver rattled around her form. She could not see the man she had known. He swivelled on his heel, not pausing to acknowledge the rain as it fell, his trench coat billowed out behind him. They hated him for who he was. Loathed the darkness in his soul that made him what he was. He had locked it away as best he could, hidden it away like a secret. Somehow it had found its way out and he was paying the price.

High above him, standing frozen by the open window was the boy left behind. Tears rolled down blotchy cheeks, questions rattled in his head. The tears were bitter, angry at the world, wanting to hate the darkness that had created his Yami.

But he had understood.

...The human mind is not meant to last forever...

With a sigh and a soul crying out for it's lost darkness, he turned away from the window. The world had suddenly become uncertain, lonely. He cursed the fates for their role in Yami's downfall.

Yami always came to him in dreams. They danced together in a reality where madness could not touch. But when Yugi opened his eyes, he was alone and he knew Yami's mind had been damaged beyond repair.

They never met again in the physical world. Yugi forgot Yami's scent, the sound of his voice, he grew used to the cold corridor in his mind. But he never forgot those crimson eyes or the way the stars reflected in them. His heart burned for his secret love and his life candle begun to dim.

Death came on angel's wings one night. Age had destroyed youthful looks and the world had chipped away hope and faith. Death held no fear for him, in the world of spirits and possibility maybe he could find his missing soul mate.

"Sleep my aibou, death is but a sweet slumber. Rest and dream off me."

.

.

.

Surely...insanity cannot breach the veil of death...


End file.
